


房间

by xihe1983



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983
Kudos: 5





	房间

"我不来，你是不是要在这里坐到天荒地老？"金希澈心里想着，但是还是没说出来，沉默的走过去坐在对方身边。  
朴正洙突然就什么都不想问了，其实这么多年了，有些问题不问也知道答案。他突然觉得很累，对自己，对金希澈，对面对金希澈的自己。  
"特儿，我想你了"金希澈把头靠在朴正洙大腿上，蹭了蹭，伸手握住了对方无力垂在身侧的手腕，放在嘴边舔吻。  
朴正洙叹气，想用力把自己的手腕抽出来，却被对方紧紧握住。  
"你不该来的"朴正洙直截了当，他想结束吧，他累了。金希澈却没打算放过他，他撑起上半身用力搭上朴正洙的肩膀，把人带向自己怀里，贴近对方的耳边，一边亲着敏感的耳垂一边说  
"可是特儿想让我来，是吧？"  
一瞬间朴正洙觉得内心有什么崩塌了，又有什么呼之欲出。他自嘲的笑了笑，用力把金希澈推倒在沙发上，然后跨坐在金希澈大腿上。  
"是，我想你"然后一只手按在金希澈胸口一只手从自己刚刚被金希澈吻过的耳畔轻轻抚摸到侧颈滑过喉结停在了领口。  
"你跟她在一起过吗"突然的提问，让金希澈一瞬间呼吸都停止了，张开嘴想争辩，却不知道从何说起，不过朴正洙也没打算听他的回答，因为下一秒他就倾身吻上了金希澈的唇。  
浅尝辄止的吻，朴正洙撩动了对方的热情却在得到回应以前抽身离开。等到金希澈起身追逐的时候拦住了他。然后解开了自己白衬衫的扣子，一颗一颗，金希澈觉得朴正洙手里握着的根本不是扣子，是他跳动不已的心脏。  
"希澈啊，你说我跟她，谁好看？"说着嘴角上扬露出一个甜美的微笑。  
别笑了，别笑了，你眼睛里一点笑意都没有，金希澈想，但是欲望却永远走在情感前面，金希澈喉结滚动，从喉咙深处发出低哑的一声  
"你，你好看"  
"骗人"含嗔带怨的语气配上瞪眼，狐狸精，金希澈想。  
朴正洙嘴上说着，手上动作也没停他只手帮金希澈脱了身上的t恤，另一只手向下伸进了对方宽松的运动裤，一边隔着内裤若有若无的撩动，一边倾身亲吻上了金希澈的胸口，在对方胸口留下了一段引人遐思的水痕，在左胸靠近心脏处，轻轻舔了舔，然后不轻不重的咬了一口，另一只手同时伸进了内裤，手法娴熟的撸动着。  
"希澈啊，你这里，装着谁呢"  
金希澈是被撩动的一句话也讲不出来了，狐狸精，他想，可是今天被这只狐狸精挖了心肝他也情愿。他伸出手搭上了朴正洙的皮带解开了裤子褪到了小腿，然后从敞开的衬衫里扣住了朴正洙的腰，低头吻他露出来的侧颈，手顺着怀里人消瘦的腰线向后想伸向对方的臀缝。  
突然，朴正洙抬起了头双手向后握住了金希澈的手，拉向了两边。"别拿摸过她的手碰我，我有洁癖。"  
"特儿！"金希澈有些着急，"特儿，我"  
"我不想听，希澈"朴正洙收回了手，点在金希澈的嘴上，然后轻轻伸了进去挑逗着金希澈的舌头，金希澈也有些发狠，一边舔着对方的指尖一边用牙轻轻咬着指腹。  
朴正洙抽出自己的手，脱掉了内裤，伸手向后给自己做起了扩张。  
金希澈眼神都暗了几度，赤裸的靠在一起的胸膛让他分辨不出跳动过快仿佛要爆炸的是自己还是对方的心。  
朴正洙一边让手指艰难的在后穴里抽动，一边开了口。  
"希澈我知道，你的心里有一所很大的房子，有很多间屋子，我住在客厅，她住在卧室，或许在你看来我们都是独一无二的，你不会让她到客厅，也不会让我进卧室。"  
说完他抽出自己的手，一把脱掉了金希澈的裤子和内裤。早已硬的不行的性器跳了出来，朴正洙伸手轻轻的抚摸过，金希澈仰头喘息，欲望的潮汐时起时落，早已把他所有的理智卷进了深不见底的大海，可是耳边温柔的声音却好像钢钉，一下一下凿进了他的心，好痛啊，他想。  
"可是希澈，我不一样，我的心很小，只有一间房子，只住了一个你，你看你和我之间，从来就是不公平。"  
朴正洙住了手，提起腰，一寸一寸的吞进了金希澈的硕大的性器。金希澈哭了，他想说不要了，正洙，我好痛啊，我的心。他想伸手扶住他，却被带着情欲的瞪视阻止，等到终于整根没入，金希澈就已泪流满面，朴正洙捧起他的脸，吻着他的泪痕用一如既往的温柔语调说  
"疼吗，希澈，其实我也疼，因为我不想住在客厅了，我也不想让你住在我房间了，把心里的人挖出来，肯定会疼的。"边说边扭动着腰，上下动了起来。

两人的身体早已在数年的你来我往里无比熟练，类似的体位也是不知道多少次了，朴正洙很快就找到了让两个人都失去理智的体位，无法压抑的呻吟也不断吐露出来。"希澈啊，嗯，所以，你要记住，因为，因为这是最后一次，"  
说完不给金希澈任何机会深吻住了对方，泪水，血，唾液不断纠缠在一起，两个人用似乎窒息而死的力气拥吻着，也在吻里达到了高潮。  
似乎过了15年，也似乎过了1秒钟，理智终于回到两个人身上，金希澈轻轻用手抚过朴正洙的脸颊，叹了口气"特儿，我是真的喜欢你。"  
"可你喜欢的太多了，你喜欢我，也喜欢她"  
"你和她对我，不一样"  
"你的喜欢，每一份都不一样。你也喜欢孩子，喜欢阳光底下的白纱黑西装的婚礼"  
"可是希澈，我只喜欢你。他们都说我温柔，包容，可是我的心里只有你，你总让我等你，却从没想过我是不是一直在原地。" "其实我很幼稚，我很小心眼，你给我的跟我给你的不一样，那我就不要了" 说完朴正洙站起来，去浴室拿了浴巾，递给金希澈。 "收拾干净了就走吧。"


End file.
